The Grey Wood's Beast
by Kushie
Summary: Tony has has a vision. What does it mean? He must once again stay with Gibbs. Don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Sequel to Quantum Mistake
1. Chapter 1

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter One: The Vision

Tony stood a foot pace behind Ziva. The team were all focusing on the main Plasma.

He glanced to left. The light from the main windows was dimmed, in deference to him.

They all had blinds drawn over them. To compensate, every other agent had been given a

halogen desk lamp. Tony tried to focus on the case. Tim was droning on, about some complicated

Computer procedure. That sounded pure Gobble de Gook. Tony stroked his left hand over Vinni.

Smoothing down the Puppet's fur.

Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs saw the gesture. Over a month had passed since Christmas

Ducky insisted Tony was making great progress and seemed to be adapting well. To his new

persona. But Jethro knew. He saw what no other did. A nameless fear lurked behind

Tony's bright smile and sometimes in his eyes, just for a brief second. Jethro glimpsed an

unspoken worry.

"And so, having finally cracked the code," Tim's voice took on a proud note. "I was able

to determine..." Tony shivered. The room seemed unusually cold. No one else seemed

affected. Suddenly his world seem to spin. The Bullpen shrank to a pin point of light and then

vanished.

The forest was like a labyrinth. The path twisted and turned, in places it seemed to almost bend

back on itself. It stank too! A disgusting odour of decay hung like a pall over the area.

A mist wound, ghostly tendrils, around the ancient tree trunks. It was deathly silent! No

birds sang. The normal rustlings and scurryings of unseen creatures were missing. He

looked around. It was near he could tell. All the hackles on the back of his neck stood up,

His nightmare lurked within a hair's breath. Then the light returned in a dazzling explosion

of white!

"Uh!" Tony gasped as if someone had just hurled cold water into his face. Tim paused, mid-sentence,

as every head turned to stare at Tony. Tim blanched. Quite suddenly blood began to gush from

his partner's nose and eyes. His knees buckled. Gibbs leapt, to catch him, as his SFA pitched forward.

Ziva blinked then her instincts kicked in. She dived for the intercom button and screeched

"Medical Emergency! Doctor Mallard to the Bullpen! I repeat Medical Emergency! Doctor Mallard

to the Bullpen. A minute passed. Gibbs had lowered Tony carefully to the floor.

Someone found a cushion Which was placed behind his head. Having summoned aid. Ziva wrenched

open her desk drawer and found a small bottle of smelling salts. A relic left over from Cate's time.

Gibbs gave her a grateful nod As he took the small vial. Quickly unscrewing it, he wafted the bottle

under Tony's nose.

"Aargh!" Tony was jerked back to consciousness. Just as Ducky flew from the elevator.

"What happened?" he demanded to know. Instantly surmising who the patient was.

"I'm not sure!" Gibbs replied. We were all standing listening to Tim, when he suddenly gasped. Then

he started bleeding and before I could get to him, he fainted. Ducky knelt down. Tony was struggling

to sit up. The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and gently made him remain prone.

"Tony can you tell me what happened? Did you feel strange before you fainted? Light headed?

Nauseous?"

"I wasn't here!"

"Pardon? What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it." Tony struggled to explain. "One minute I was standing listening to Tim

Then suddenly it was like I was inside a tornado. The room seemed to disappear above me and then.."

"And then?"

"I just told you! I wasn't here anymore!" Ducky felt a nervous stirring in his stomach. Gibbs did too!

"What do you mean You weren't here? Where were you?"

"I don't know."

"Okay! Can you describe this other place?" Mallard made a placating movement with his hand.

He needed Jethro to hold it together. They could not allow Tony to become agitated or

upset. Not if they wanted to learn exactly what had occurred. Tony tried to remember.

"I think it was a forest. But it was old. The trees were all just dead trunks and.."

"And!" Ziva leaned forward curious

"There was something there. Not something not quite human..."

"Not quite human? What was it then?" Ziva looked skeptical

"I dunno! evil!" He tried to laugh. Tim was not skeptical, he was fascinated. He could barely

wait, to scurry down, to Abby and impart the incident to her. The pair of them shared a loved

of all things mysterious and in Abby's case. Gruesome!

"God! Would you listen to me? I have so gotta lay of the cheese. Before I faint!"

Tony was getting embarrassed. Buy now most of the office had formed a crowd. Dozens' of faces

were straining over others. All trying to get a look at him. Tony wanted to crawl away and hide.

"Oh God!" I fainted. he said mentally. "I am screwed. Ziva and Probie are going to milk this

For the rest of my life!"

Ducky exchanged glances with Jethro The Doctor's gut was starting to burble with hope.

"Was it possible? Had he at last found a real one?" He'd read alleged reports of the phenomena.

Tony's description and the accompanying side effects fitted the bill. But now was not the time to push

for more. The Doctor in Ducky rose up.

"All right Tony! Just relax . What ever you felt and saw can wait. Right now! You need to rest.

You are exhausted."

"It's getting late anyway!" Jethro interrupted. "Tim, Ziva wrap the loose ends, file your

reports. Then call it a day." He leaned over Tony.

"You young man are coming home with me." He sat up

"Eh! That's okay boss! Thanks! But! I feel fine now. I just need a good night's sleep!"

"Which you will get at my place!"

"No really!"

"Jethro is right," Ducky added his voice to Gibbs. "I'm sorry Tony But I have to

again insist You go with him. We don't know what exactly happened to you. The suddenness of the

attack implies. It can't yet be anticipated. You will need to be monitored. In case it happens again."

"I'll stay at home!"

"No! For a start! Suppose you're in the bath? You could drown!"

"I'll just take a shower!"

"This discussion is ended!" Gibbs said firmly. "You are coming home with me!" Tony recognized the tone.

It brooked no argument. He sighed and capitulated. There went his night out with the guys.

Straight down the pan! He gave a defeated nod.

"Yes boss!" They helped him to his feet and across to the Restroom to wash his face.

Jethro inwardly chuckled. Tony was spending so much time at his place. Maybe he should

just move in permanently. The he shook his head at the idea. Tony was seriously messy

Jethro didn't think he could stand it. He was used to Marine neatness. The week over Christmas had nearly

driven him nuts. He was sure he'd spent half of it. Just walking behind Tony and his dad. Picking things

up and putting them away.

"At least this time, there's only the one," he mused.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Two: The Bloodline

It had been a long time since he had tasted the flesh of man. He raised his head to the wind and sniffed.

The scent was old. Yet.. Somehow familiar. He followed it. Rarely did he approach this close, to the

human tracks He had learned long ago. That the smoke belching monsters, they controlled, were dangerous.

He had survived the encounter with the one of them. But now was wary of getting close. But this one was

still. Two men argued by it. The older attracted it's attention. His was the scent. The scent of one who

could wield it. But the human was old and fat. He could tell, this one's blood was weak. Polluted and

degraded by hedonism and debauchery. He did not need to fear him, as for his companion. He licked his lips

It was young, succulent. But then he heard another sound. A second Belcher was coming. He drew back,

into the sheltering safety of the trees. Quickening his pace he sought the old sanctuary. Far from the tramps of

men. But hunger gnawed at his belly. His eyes searched the leaf litter. Seeking, listening. Suddenly his hairy

arm shot down. He gorged on the creature But at the same time, grew angry. That he should be forced to such.

Lowered to feeding on rats and vermin. He who was once exalted and fed on Princely Flesh.

His red eyes glowed. He thought back to the fat one. Then shook his shaggy mane. He had been mistaken.

The line that murdered his twin and defiled his mother, was long ago extinguished. Only he survived.

Smuggled to safety by Loyal Priests, also lost, to the mists of time. He raised his head again. A new smell.

More men. Many they numbered. But not so many as to be a threat to him. Only one could threaten him.

Only he who carried the Orb. The creature gave a guttural laugh at the very thought. The Orb was, like the

priests, a relic of a bygone age. Even if it did still exist. None would know of it's power. No! He was safe.

He caught the man scent again. Tonight he would eat. Eat well! Choice morsels, fit for his kind.

He pulled his lips back into a grotesque parody of a smile. He would enjoy the chase. Relish their fear as

he ensnared them. Revel in their terror, as he devoured them one by one.

Tony had to admit, living with Gibbs had it's compensations. Free food and board for a start. But the

advantages were far outweighed, by the disadvantages. Jethro Gibbs was a Marine Martinet

"Who the hell cleans their own bath?" Dinozzo griped to himself as he scrubbed around the tub. " Man! I have

so got to introduce him to my cleaner."

For Gibbs it was worse. Tony was beyond untidy

"That boy is a walking trash creator,". Jethro growled. As he crouched down, to pick up, a fourth, candy bar,

wrapper. From his hallway carpet. He couldn't even head slap him.

But finally!

After a week without any further fainting episodes. Ducky, to the relief of both men, declared Tony. Fit enough,

to return to his own apartment and work.

Tim eyed his newly returned partner. Then walked over to his desk and dumped a pile of files on it.

"Glad your back Tony. Have some Cold Cases!" Ziva gave a grin then Abby dashed out of the elevator,

squealing!

"Tony! Tony! Tony! Too-nnn-eeeeeeee." She flung her arms around and hugged him tightly

"Take it Easy Abbs!" He laughed gently prising her away. "I'm glad to see you too."

Palmer even sidled up to the MCRT to welcome Dinozzo back.

"It's nice to be loved!" Tony joked.

"Get over it!" Gibbs said sardonically then bellowed. "Listen up people. Seven Marines have gone missing.

From an Inter-Agency Training Exercise in Wisconsin. Go home! Gear up! Pack enough for several days.

Be back here by noon. We heli out at 13:00 hours." Tim frowned

"Inter-Agency boss?"

"Yeah! Jag lost three, the FBI two, and the Air Force four. We'll be working parallel investigations,

with full information sharing." Tony inwardly groaned. So far no one out side NCIS knew of his change.

He could already imagine the sort of epithets. Fornell's lackeys would invent as suitable names.

Then his boss, laid a hand on his arm.

"You get any flack from anyone. I want to know about." He saw Tony look down and raised his chin with

one finger. "I mean it Tony. You are special and nobody messes with what's mine. Got it?" He saw a small

flicker of the old Dinozzo bloom in Tony's eyes and his SFA seemed to brighten.

"Got it boss! Jethro looked to Abby.

"There won't be time, to wait. For evidence to be ferried back and forth. So we'll be setting up a Mobile Command

Camp. Pack all your gear. You'll be working on site." Abby virtually jumped for joy. For once, she wasn't

going to be left behind. Down below Palmer was getting flustered. Doctor Mallard kept him running hither and thither collecting supplies. Most of which, he knew, they'd never need.

Tony dropped a week's worth of dirty washing, off at his normal dry cleaners. At the same time collecting his newly,

laundered, clothes. From the week before. He gave a low chuckle, as he remembered. Gibbs washing his smalls in

the kitchen sink.

"Marines!" he sniggered, as he drove back to his apartment, for a few extra essentials. Half of him was tempted to

leave Vinni safely behind. But the other half of him worried there could be a fire and he lose him again. So he

gently tucked his puppet into his satchel. Then he eyed his staff and wooden cat talisman. He slid the lace his,

talisman dangled from, over his head. Tucking the wooden piece securely down inside his shirt.

His Amber topped staff, he packed into the same holdall as his gun and spare Ammo. Satisfied he had everything.

Tony headed back to the Navy Yard.

He gave a small grin as he saw Ziva park next to him. She was carrying, as expected, a bag. That Tony knew, was

stuffed with every weapon imaginable and at least thirty. He'd never even conceived existed.

"Ten bucks says the McVomit spews, before the Heli makes it half a kilometre." Ziva tried to act sensible.

But then she grinned back as Abby ran up from behind and gambled.

"Twenty and you buy the drinks for the whole trip!"

"Hey no fair!" Tony protested. "I can't drink!" At this Ziva's eyes sparkled with laughter. Then they saw Gibbs

glowering at them, so quit their banter, and hurried to join him.

Tim looked white before they even boarded the Chopper. Ducky was fussing because his equipment was being flown

to the site. By a different aircraft and he was worried thecrew wouldn't take care of it. Abby couldn't decide,

what seat she wanted? In the end Gibbs grew annoyed and slapped her behind. Making her instantly sit.

Tony buckled himself into a seat beside her, then glanced across at Tim. Palmer sat at his side. He looked excited.

"This is my first time in a Chopper," he gushed. Tony was suddenly reminded of Indiana Jones. The Phrase,

"Giddy as a schoolboy!" filled his mind. Palmer fitted that bill. Tony saw Jethro scowling.

"And he's most Definitely Attila the Professor!" He sniggered at his own thoughts and mentally likened, all the team to Characters from the Indie movies. Ducky was of course Marcus Brody. Cool, collected Ziva had to be Elsa Schneider.

Tim well!" Tony almost laughed out loud. "He was Short Round!" then he smiled

"And I'm Indie!. Hero and all round good guy." He mused on the comical idea for most of the flight and even

wondered. If he'd be able to get a whip and Fedora hat, in Wisconsin?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Three: Camping

The Helicopter carrying the NCIS personnel landed at a small airstrip, on the outskirts of

Racine. Tony spotted the hotel almost at once. The Hampton Inn certainly looked plush. But his hopes,

of a free berth, within it's walls were soon dashed. Gibbs led the way across the field to where a fleet

of Army Trucks stood waiting. Biting his tongue, against making a complaint. That would probably get him

head swacked. Tony scrambled up into the back of the third one in line. Ziva made it up and into the

interior before him. Again Tony decided against commenting. The joint agencies had set up a Base Camp,

in a forest clearing, just beyond the Town of Elkhorn. Tony shivered as he alighted from the truck.

The whole place was creeping him out. He couldn't explain it. He'd never been to Wisconsin before.

Yet!

The area seem familiar. He shivered a second time then groaned As he beheld the tent city being erected.

He hoped he'd be billeted with Tim or Jimmy. Not any outsiders. Already he was getting a lot of stares.

He saw Fornell approaching and a step behind him. The dreaded, Agent Sacks. The man swaggered up,

peered at Tony, then sniggered to a buddy

"Reg'lr little Snowflake in't he."

"More likely a Snowdrop." his mate jeered back. Jethro scowled at Fornell, who snapped

"Cut it out you two. We all have to work together We don't need you at each others' throats.

The two FBI Agents became stony faced then Sacks muttered.

"Come on Harris." Let's hit the mess tent." Jethro led his team across the same tent, a few minutes later.

Silence fell as Tony entered. He blushed as virtually every head swiveled to look at him.

Then Sack's caustic voice rang out.

"Hey Dinozzo! How's my little Flower feeling?" Jethro turned to Fornell and bellowed.

"For crying out loud Tobius. Can't you exercise some control over your minions. I've always thought them

ill-mannered. But for Christ's sake. That sort of belligerency is spiteful and uncalled for." Sacks went

bright red, as a dozen other people echoed Jethro's response.

He lowered his head and concentrated on his meal. Jethro made sure he led his team to a table as far from the

FBI one as possible. He'd already decided, to ensure, Tony was billeted in his tent. He knew Ducky was

going to want to be with the other medical personnel. Particularly Doctor Baines from JAG. The pair were

old friends and were already deep into a discussion. About the possibility of getting some fishing time, in the

nearby Devil's Lake.

Despite Jethro's defense of him. Tony felt small and humiliated. Half of him wished the kidnapper would snatch

Sacks. _"And you can bet your last dollar I wouldn't hurry to save him."_ he mentally told himself.

Out side it was growing dark. It was already an hour past Sunset. Tony sensed an air of nervousness descend

over the camp. Armed sentries patrolled the perimeter. Jag seemed to have accepted responsibility for this job.

Tony was glad. He followed Jethro back to their tent. He again felt uneasy.

But he was tired and put the feeling down to this. His new condition meant, he was no longer as strong as he'd

once been. He grew weary a lot quicker and had twice fallen asleep while watching a movie.

Hence he was happy to slide down into his quilted sleeping bag. Relieved he had his own. Palmer didn't own

one and had been issued with an army bag. Mcgee of course was used to camping out, with his boy scout troop.

Ziva had a Mossad type. Abby! Well! Tony grinned. She had bought almost as much camping equipment as

Forensic machines. Her's and Ziva's tent was packed tight. He rolled over and felt for Vinni. Jethro lowered

the lamp. Plunging them into darkness. Tony didn't mind the dark. His eyes which were next to useless in

daylight Now came into their own. He had fantastic night vision. He wasn't aware of falling asleep.

But he suddenly jerked awake. From outside people were yelling. Three of the sentries were firing guns at the

tree line. From every Bivouac people began emerging. Jethro pushed Tony behind him. The shape flittering

between the arc lights was fast and big. Tony felt his stomach lurch. He instinctively reached for Vinni.

His other hand, his left, curled around his staff.

"Our guns aren't having any effect," he heard a young private say. The voice was laced with fear. The camp

was ablaze of light and yet the creature still advanced into it. The private was right. Bullets just seemed to

bounce of the creature's hide. Ziva ducked as it spun a hand towards her. Abby wisely stayed in her tent.

Tony moved. He didn't know where the knowledge came from. It just came.

He ran forward and raised his staff. The glare from the lights reflecting off it. Making it seem more a ball of

glowing fire, than a lump of amber coloured glass. To the astonishment of everyone. The creature suddenly

cowered. It's triumphant roaring died and it, retreated . Tony jabbed his staff at it. Driving it back to

the forest. Tony paused at the camp's edge, no one else followed the monster, either. Clearly it wasn't safe

to chase the beast in the dark. Fornell had a Navaho Tracker. He would pick up it's trail in the morning.

But at that moment..

Every eye was again, focused on Tony. Sacks was no longer jeering. The creature had made a grab for him.

He had evaded it. But had been closer enough, to be clawed. He had a, blood gushing, hole in his right shoulder.

Medics were already moving to attend to the wounded. Sacks wasn't the only casualty. Seven others had

sustained injuries. Two life threatening. All eight were despatched to the field hospital. Prior to being flown

home in the morning.

TBC

A**/N Before you ask! Nope! It ain't a Wendigo.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Four: It can't be!

He ran! Galloped! Fled! For the first time, in Centuries, he was afraid. The line was unbroken

Pure! He knew! He could smell it. The bloodline line had descended, unsullied, from ancient

times. The trees grew thicker. His pace slowed as he reached more familiar territory.

The entrance to his lair loomed. Twisting, dark, it's paths winding downward. Unknown to all,

but him. He had built it himself. Designed it like his home of yore. He shuffled inside and sought

out it deepest, most secret, inner, sanctuary. Panting and shaking The Beast sank onto a pile of

ferns. A fetid, decaying, smell rose from them.. Giving him comfort. But not much.

The Chosen of the Gods would come! He knew he would come. So would the others. Men!

He spat at the very thought. They were nothing to him. No better than vermin. Food!

That's all they were for! Their fiery sticks could not penetrate his hide.

But the Chosen. He was different. He bore the Orb of the Sun. It's fire would sear his flesh.

The thunderbolt burn out his heart. Lighting up the darkness that had long,shaded him,

From the eyes of his enemies. The beast trembled. How could have it survived? Did the other

weapon also still exist. Did the Chosen also carry the Feline?

The beloved of the Warrior Goddess? The beast trembled. But knew he had to ready himself.

Prepare to, once again, do battle with the Chosen of the Gods. But unlike his twin.

He would prevail.

Jethro and the other leaders gathered in the command tent. Tony nervously, hovered in one corner.

Tim, Ziva and Abby stood with him. He was glad of their presence. After the attack he was being

seen, as something more than the Weirdo Navy guy. He alone had driven off the creature.

But now discussion was underway. Firstly how had Dinozzo managed to overcome? Something that

the rest of them were helpless against? Jethro had gently parted Tony from his staff. Promising to

return it quickly. Fornell rolled the wooden implement over. Then picked it for a closer look

"It's nothing! Just wood and glass."

"It probably reflected the firelight. Straight into the monster's eyes, blinding it!" Roberts, the head of Jag,

said. He looked round and then passed the staff back toTony . Before deciding.

"We'll issue all our people with fire burning brands as a precaution When we go after it."

A young warrant officer entered. He coughed awkwardly and when the leaders turned to look at him,

saluted!

"We've finished interviewing the, relevant, personnel sir." He handed forward a sheaf of papers.

Jethro took them. He laid them out on the table For all the Team Leaders, to read at the same time.

What the report said, wasn't exactly helpful. Only a hand full had managed to get a good look at the

creature. That had attacked them. The Sketch Artists were trying to make sense of the differing descriptions.

Looking for commonalties. All agreed the monster was big and fast. That it had claws was a given.

The injuries sustained, by the casualties. Testified to that.

But it's other features were baffling. Over half of those, close enough. To actually get a full view of it,

insisted. It's face was elongated and snout like. Several said it reminded them of a dog. But three were

sure, it had, had horns and a long red/brown mane. Even more bizarre was the opinion of the FBI tracker.

He said the prints it left, were those of cow or a goat. But one that walked upright? Which was Impossible!

Jethro stared down at the picture the Senior Artist had produced.

"What the hell is it?"

"Beat's the hell out of me." Abby inched her way forward and peeped over the shoulder of the smaller Fornell.

She gave a loud shocked squeal.

"It can't be!" Virtually everyone in the tent, turned to stare at her. Jethro frowned.

"Abby? Do you know what this is?" She was shaking her head and muttering

"It's not possible! It can't be!"

"Abby!" Jethro's voice sharpened, jolting her out of her shock. "What is it?"

"A myth? A legend! A monster from ancient times!"

"But what is it?" Tim had taken advantage of the distraction of the leaders, To take a look at the sketch,

Now he answered for her.

" It's Minotaur!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Five: Is it or Isn't it?

After Tim and Abby's startling revelation, a furious debate broke out. Doctor Mallard

was at the forefront of it. Besides being a Medical Examiner and a Psychological Profiler

Ducky had a keen interest in the Classics. Including Greek Mythology. He now decried

the assumption that the beast was a Minotaur.

"There was only ever one!" he insisted "And it was killed by Theseus, in the Labyrinth at

Knosso's!" Jethro picked up the Artist's impression.

"Duck! This is based on the testimony of the witnesses, and even the Tracker says

the creature has hooves."

"He said the prints could be from a cloven footed animal. That is not definitive proof."

Ducky replied. "And I would point out That whatever attacked us. Moved too fast, for anyone,

to get a clear and distinct look at it."

"All right," Roberts, from JAG, intervened. "What do you think it is?" Ducky sighed

"In truth! I don't know. But the conflicting reports suggest It has a way of camouflaging itself.

Perhaps by projecting differing images, into the minds of it's victims or even.."

"Or even what?" Fornell felt he ought to join the conversation.

"Manipulating it's own form."

"Pardon me?" Jethro was completely at a loss. Ancient Greek Monsters were bad enough.

But now his normal, rational, friend was making such bizarre statements. Jethro's mind was close

to going into melt down.

"I mean we could be facing a creature that can change it's shape at will. All we do know is that

intense light disorientates it." So far, the young Sheriff of Elkhorn County had been content to just

listen to and follow the directives of the more experienced Federal Agents. But now she felt the

need to speak.

"If it is afraid of light. It would explain, why all the attacks have taken place at night?"

It was a fact, that the others had overlooked." Now their heads swiveled round to regard the

woman. Jethro looked down at her.

"How many attacks have there been?" She held her ground and met his stern gaze.

Not counting this evening and the military disappearances. There have been nineteen unexplained

disappearances and a spate of cattle mutilations going back over thirty years." She paused for a slurp

of coffee then continued. "But there are legends of something, terrorizing the area around Bray Road

and Devil's lake. That stem from a time, before the colonizing of America. The local Algonquin tribe

tell many stories relating to some great evil. That haunts these woods." Jethro raised his eyes to heaven

"Great!" He muttered to himself. "First Greek Myths and now! A crazy, shape shifting, Indian Demon.

How much worse is this going to get?" He glanced across at his team sitting on chairs At the far end of

the command tent.. Abby was asleep. Her head resting on Tim's shoulder. Ziva was nodding.

Tony was rubbing his eyes. Clearly struggling, to stay awake. Jethro felt a pang of guilt.

They all needed sleep. They had to be at their peak. If they were to seek out this creature's lair, and

take it on face to face? He inhaled and voiced this opinion. Relieved when the others agreed.

That there wasn't a lot more they could do that night. Having been driven off once. The beast, whatever

it was? Was unlikely to try and take them on again, any time soon. But they weren't impervious to the

danger and the number of sentries was doubled. Jethro also ordered large fires to be built and lit, roughly

ten feet apart. All around the camp's perimeter.

They were half right. The creature wasn't going to face them head on again. At least not until he had a

bargaining tool. The long years of it's existence, had taught it a few things.

The most important of which was the blood ties the humans had. A mother would die for it's infant, and

a father could be used to weaken a son. He walked far into the night seeking the trail. The scent was

partially masked by the Belcher. But as he neared the human settlement. It grew strong again. Confirming,

what he had suspected. The fat debauched one was the sire of the Chosen. Older, weaker but still useable.

A pawn to be flaunted in front of his enemy.

Tony sat on his camp bed, stroking Vinni. The fat old cat calmed him. But at the same time,seemed to

imbue with a confidence. He thought he'd lost long ago. For some reason his mother's face rose in his mind.

He remembered how she'd said that Vinni would always protect him. That as long as he had Vinni, the

Great Goddess would watch over him. Tony once again felt the horrible sensation. He'd experienced as he'd

watched his adored toy, and last link to his mother, being washed away. He touched the faded photograph,

He always carried in his breast pocket. His father had destroyed virtually all his mother's pictures. But Tony

had managed to hide the tiny image from him. He scowled as he thought of his father. The man wasn't worthy

of the title. He'd all but abandoned him. Dumping him that, cold, lonely, boarding school. Less than a month

after his mother's death. Tony growled to himself.

"Even now! The only time I see the Creep is, when he wants me, to bail him out of some dodgy deal."

Jethro slid in through the tent's narrow aperture. He frowned.

"Come on Tony Son! It's late and you're tired. If you look all ragged in the morning. I'll have Ducky after me."

Tony gave a small laugh. Knowing Jethro wasn't bothered by Ducky. His concern was a genuine one, for him.

As he snuggled down into his sleeping bag and began to doze. A single thought permeated his brain.

"Gibbs is more of a father to me. Than Anthony Dinozzo Senior."

Five miles away, the creature closed in on his prey.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Six: The Importance of Abby.

He dreamed again that night. But not of the hideous terror that had haunted him since

infancy. No this time the dream was soft, comforting. He saw his mother.

She was as beautiful, as he remembered her. They seemed to be on a plateau looking down over

a wide desert. His mother stood facing him, illuminated from behind. By the silver glow of a full moon.

She raised her arms and he ran to her. Inhaling the, long missed, scent of her perfume. She ran her

fingers through his hair. Crooning his name. Whispering endearments. Just as she had, in life.

"My little Tony. My Precious Tony." But after a while she began to talk.

"You must beware my son. The demon seeks to weaken you. Do not let her wiles distract you.

Horusain blood run's unsullied in your veins. In your sire's, greed and lust, have despoiled,

The honour of the Gods." She again stroked his hair

"You must keep my image close to you. Heed well the counsel of Silver Hair. But do not let him set

aside Princess Bunches. She alone can speak the words to awaken my servant. Who will guide you

through the labyrinth. His paws are soft, he treads without sound." Her arms tightened about him.

"The Eastern Assassin will need the light of the Falcon's eye. For her arrows to fly true." Suddenly she

chuckled.

"Short Round?" Tony almost choked How could his mother know of the thought? But she was again

whispering instructions. "The Elven Lord is more than you think. His courage will come When you need

it most."

"Who are you?" Tony found he could speak.

"I have many names." The woman released him and stepped back. The Moon's aura surrounded her.

"Diana! Freya! Sekhmet! Artemis! But my true name is Bast't. Sister of Horus and, to my shame.

Cousin of Sokar's Diabolical Abomination.

The moon suddenly seemed to grow brighter. It engulfed Tony and his mother. He clutched at her hand.

"Keep him safe Tony! Keep Vinni by your side!" Her words were fading.

"Don't leave! Please! Don't leave me again!" But the light now pulsed ever brighter. Tony scrunched his

eyes, squinting against, the painful brightness.

"Don't leave me!" he begged.

"I'm not going to leave you Tony. You know, I'll keep you safe." It was a different voice.

A male one. Tony came awake. He opened his eyes and stared straight intoGibbs gentle

brown ones . "That's some dream you're having." Tony blinked several times. Try to gather his

wits and make sense of the dream. He sat up then shivered. He tried to joke away his mentor's concern.

"Are they sure Global Warming is real? I'm freezing!" Jethro recognised that Dinozzo

was embarrassed. That he talked in his sleep. He was trying to make light of it. Gibbs played along.

"It probably hasn't reached Wisconsin. I've heard it's a bit of a backward state. Tony managed

a second laugh.

"Well at least here. I don't have to clean the bath." Gibbs grinned and as the younger man slid out

of his sleeping sack. He ruffled his matted hair.

"Has this seen a brush, since you left my place? Do you need me to comb it through!"

"No!" Tony instantly replied. Gibbs's method of brushing his hair entailed yanking at every tangle.

Whenever he'd protested or moved The same brush had been used to swat his ass. Jethro

laughed at his expression. The instructed

"Hurry and dress. There's a briefing at 0900 hours." He turned and chuckling, walked out of the tent.

Tony yawned and stretched. Then winced as he banged his head on the metal tent support above.

"Somebody really needs to redesign these things." He griped to his puppet. Still at least he didn't have to

shave and being in the wilds meant, washing wasn't such a requirement either. Although a large part of him,

longed for a nice hot shower. But! He'd seen the facilities JAG had set up and instantly decided to forego

that torture Unless he really got grubbied up.

He was glad Ducky and Jimmy joined him just outside the mess tent. But, still blushed furiously

as he entered with them. Today he wasn't subjected to a barrage of snide remarks. More admiring ones.

The trio headed towards what was becoming the, accepted NCIS table.

Tim and Abby had their heads together, bent over a large book. In fact they had several open. Abby looked

up and smiled at the newcomers. Tim did too

"Abby here thinks; She may know way to slow the monster down. Take away his speed advantage,

and we might be able to get a shot at it." Tony bit into a slice of cold toast as he sat down.

"Oh!" He looked to Abby. She tapped her book.

"There are a great many Grimoires written about Demons and how to deal with them Tony."

"So we're calling it a demon then. Not a Minotaur."

"Me? No! I still think it is a Minotaur." Ducky sighed and in most patient voice repeated

"Abby the Minotaur was killed by Theseus in the Labyrinth at Knossos."

"One of them was yes!"

"One of them?" Jethro laid down a tray.

"The Minotaur was the son of Poseidon."

"The God of the sea, right?" Jimmy looked inordinately pleased at knowing this.

"Yes but also rivers and waterways."

"So the Minotaur is dead!" Ducky thought. he'd squashed the ridiculous idea

"One of them is!"

"One of them?" Fornell , repeated as he joined them. General Roberts also sat at their table

"As I just stated. The Minotaur was the offspring of a God."

"So?"

"The Gods always birthed twins." Tim said quietly. Even Ducky was stunned. He should have

remembered that. But then he shook his head.

"There are no stories or tales of a second Minotaur."

"Not in Greece, No! But this looks suspiciously like one."

"Who is that supposed to be?" Jimmy frowned.

"Hathor!" Ducky turned a strange colour. The softly quoted

"Egypt ran red with the blood of her devourings. Like a plague the daughter of Sokar feasted upon

the innocent."

"Sokar?"

"The Egyptian god of the Nile." Tim supplied. But it was actually Ziva who voiced.

"Are you saying that thing in the woods is female?" Abby shrugged

"It's possible!" Jethro leaned forward.

"Abby how did the original Thessy what-his-name, defeat the Greek Minotaur."

"Apparently Ariadne gave him a ball of twine. To help him navigate his way around the maze."

Ducky answered for her.

"That's the official story," Abby said.

"There's another version?" Gibbs pressed.

"There are a few rumours that it was actually an aspect of the Goddess Artemis."

"What's that exactly? Fornell was feeling further and further out of his depth. "Give him a good

old fashioned Perp with a gun and he was happy. But demons and God spawned monsters...

"An aspect is when a god or goddess takes on the guise of a mortal form To aid his or her champion."

"You mean the Goddess could become human."

Normally yes but not in this case."

"What form did this God use to aid Theseus?"

"A cat!" Tim said. Jethro instantly looked at Tony then slowly asked

"And what sort of weapons did he have?"

"A spear from Aphrodite, a shield and sword from Ares. But the most important one

was the gift from Apollo."

"Which was?"

"The eye of the two horizons,"

"The what?"

"A golden orb that carried the sun within." Every eye looked straight at Tony.

"Gibbs! Where did you say that Paperweight came from?"

"My Dad bought it! He saw it in the window of an antique shop. He just thought

it would make a good stocking filler."

"What not Santa's Elves after all? Boss, you've destroyed my innocence." Tony tried to

lighten the mood."

"My senior man must have it!" Roberts said pragmatically.

"We hold Primary Jurisdiction. As we were assigned the case first." Tony blanched.

But it was Abby who denied the pompous general.

"It will only work for the one Chosen by the Gods and as we saw last night. That is Tony."

"Gibbs!" Roberts started to protest. But now Fornell forestalled him.

"No General. This isn't about Who holds the highest rank. It's about destroying an ancient enemy.

One that is impervious to our modern weapons. He paused to wipe some food from the side of his mouth

"I'm not saying I believe any of this. But we can't afford to take any chances The staff was made for Tony.

The Amber thing on it's top was not bought by accident. Even I can see it was preordained.

Dinozzo takes the lead on this one."

"Boss?" Tony looked to Jethro.

"Rule 38! Your case! Your lead!" Dinozzo inhaled and nodded.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs or any other team members.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Seven: A Nasty Surprise

Once Jethro gave Tony the 38, he over ruled himself and so could not veto Abby's inclusion

in the Search Party. Fornell tried, but Tony pointed out. Only Abby knew the correct pronunciation,

of the invocation. That would, hopefully, negate the creature's speed and ability, to morph it's shape.

It was a valid argument and one that Tim backed. Yes! It could, possibly, place Abby in danger.

But the risks were outweighed by her knowledge.

The next hour was spent briefing the troops and checking weapons. Roberts eyed the one, they knew

could actually harm the monster. He still felt he should have it. But Tony was in charge and it was his.

The FBI tracker was again examining the tracks, left by the creature, the night before. In daylight they

appeared even more like hood prints. Ducky crouched and with Jimmy's help took some plaster casts

of them. As he worked he mused on the size. They were big enough to support an Elephant. Not

that the, good, doctor had ever made casts of Elephant tracks.

While everyone was distracted, with the bustle of preparation. Tony drew Abby to a quiet corner,

out of sight behind the command tent. Abby was about to protest, that she didn't need extra

precautions for her safety.

"I'll stay well back.."

"That's not the reason I bought you here," Tony cut her off. He glanced around, anxious to ensure

they weren't overheard. Then he touched Vinni's satchel. "I've sort of had another vision." He didn't see

the need, to say it was a dream.

"Another one?" Abby grew nervous.

"In it I was told I was told. You would know a spell To wake up the Servant of the Goddess. Abby

blinked and correctly surmised.

"You haven't told Gibbs have you?" Tony shook his head. Abby understood.

"If he found out? He wouldn't let you go on the search, and neither would the Duckman."

"Exactly! But you and I know I am the only one who can take it down!" He wasn't bragging.

It was a fact!

Abby was a Wiccan, not an overt one. She tended knowledge of it limited to her closest friends.

"So do you know the words?" Tony pressed urgently.

"I know of some. That are alleged to wake up sleepers." she admitted. "I guess in view of what

we're hunting. It's not too much of a leap of faith. To suppose Vinni could be the repository of a

Sleeping Soul. Tony was satisfied by this explanation. They rejoined the massing troops.

The column was forming up, pretty much along Agency lines. With the Tracker at it's head.

Gibbs, Fornell and Roberts took up position behind him. Although Gibbs had given Tony Case Lead.

He still relegated him to a spot behind him. Jethro was, now more than ever, anxious to protect Tony.

Ziva took up an alert stance on his left. Tim flanked his right. Abby was several people behind,

with Ducky and a small clique of medical staff. This vulnerable group were surrounded by

Roberts' soldiers. His men were also working as outlying scouts. Two man teams that would run

parallel to the main column To watch out, for any attempts, by their quarry To launch a

counter- attack from the side.

Tony eyed Ziva. She was as expected, heavily armed. But what impressed him most was the

Gold Coloured Recurve Bow she carried. He pointed to it.

"Nice!"

"One of my distant Ancestors was a Jannisary!" Tim looked around Tony

"A what?"

"The Jannisaries were an Elite Body Guard Sworn to defend the Ottoman/ Turkish Sultans to the death.

But they were never recruited from the Arab races. My people were preferred. They considered us more

expendable, than their own." Tony touched her bow.

"And this?"

"It is said, that long ago Sultan Murad I, had an Alchemist skilled in the ways or working metal.

While you crusaders were still reliant on stone and iron. We had steel composite weapons."

She ran her hand down the shaft of her silver coloured bow. "This has been passed down through my family,

on my mother's side, for hundreds of years. It is always presented to the oldest daughter."

She gave Tony a rare smile. "What ever this creature is. Guns have little effect. My arrows are sharp

They have a greater chance, of penetrating it's thick hide."

"Pity you couldn't have dipped them in Curare, like the Amazon Indians." An FBI agent remarked from behind.

Ziva raised an eyebrow then cryptically replied.

"There are many other poisons just as deadly." Up ahead Roberts gave a signal and the long line, tensed.

Fingers tightened around gun triggers as they entered the dense forest. For the first hour they all trudged

resolutely behind the FBI man. But the deeper they went. The more familiar the area became to Tony.

Suddenly the Tracker stopped.

"What's wrong?" Fornell demanded to know.

"I've lost it. The trail just stopped!

"Stopped? What do you mean stopped?"

"It's gone!"

"How can it just be gone?" Jethro touched Fornell's arm and pointed. Dinozzo had a knowing look on

his face

"Tony?" he said gently

"I've been here before!"

"When?"

"Not Physically!"

What's he talking about?" Robert was growing nervous. The trees seemed closer together and it was so

damn quiet. It was unnerving him.

"In my vision! This was the place I saw in my vision."

"So you know where we go next?" Fornell said hopefully.

"Not me!" Tony looked round "Abby!" She pushed her way forward. "I think it's time to wake up Vinni!"

He pulled the puppet, from the satchel at his hip. Abby blushed every eye was focused on her.

She'd never before been called, to use her powers so publicly.

"What if it doesn't work?" she hissed at Tony.

"Trust in yourself Abby. I'm not the only special one here." He gave her an encouraging smile as

he set Vinni down.

"What the hell are they doing? This is no time for a Bloody Teddy bears picnic!" Roberts blustered

"Oh! Shut the hell up!" Tim had grown heartily sick of the over bearing General.

Abby inhaled and remembered

"You are the power. You are the magic" She mentally told herself. Then she inhaled and began to chant aloud.

"Goddess of day. Goddess of the night

Eternal queen of the Earth and Seed

Infuse this sleeper with thy light

awaken him now in our hour of need

Endow his mind with gift of sight

And to thine darkened foe, us lead.

And with thy power, it's evil smite!"

At first nothing happened. But! As they watched Vinni seemed to twitch. A strange wind, arose from

no where. It picked at his fur. Then! Every single person gaped. Jaws flopped as the funny toy cat

suddenly turned it's head. It looked left and then right then up at Tony and blinked. Then raised a paw

and scratched at it's monocle. As though adjusting it. Tony crouched and ran a hand over Vinni.

"You are so fine." he murmured. The cat purred then seemed to sniff the air. A low growl issued from it's

throat. It slowly rose From it's normally fixed sitting position and shook itself. It turned around twice and

pawed at the ground, then snuffled it's own underneath. Apparently cleaning itself.

The entire company watched and waited. As suddenly as it had awoken the animal now moved.

It shot straight up a tree and ran daintily along a branch. Leaping to a second.

"It's moving! Let's go!" Jethro bellowed. "Tony keep your eye on it!" But the cat didn't run too far ahead

of them. Every few seconds it would pause and look back. Checking it's master was following.

Around and through the trees it led. Brambles and vines snatched at their clothes and hair.

Mud squealched into their boots. The forest had grown very was cold and a sickening odour of death hung

in the air.

"This place is a maze!" Jimmy griped. Ducky's blood cooled in his veins. The Minotaur's original home,

had been a Labyrinth. Were they now being stalked in the same way, the original had stalked it's victims?

He just hoped Tony's cat was truly on their side and not leading them into a trap. Vinni was still leaping and

running It's thick tail was up and it's golden eyes gleamed. But Tony noticed. As his mother had foretold.

It was totally silent. It's paws made no sound. At length it's pace slowed It had led them unerringly

To their target's lair

Even Ziva gagged as they came out into the clearing. Beneath a soaring precipice. Here the stench that

had been pervading the air for several minutes, was thick and cloying. Several soldiers did actually retch.

Slightly embarrassing the General. Abby gratefully accepted Tim's gallantry and wrapped his

scarf over her nose and mouth. Then it was upon them! Roaring and snarling. Throwing bodies around.

Decimating the column. Tony stepped forward and held up his staff. It was as if the sun had suddenly moved

Ninety million miles closer. A blazing light shone forth from it. A lot of people shaded their eyes.

Again the Minotaur seemed to retreat from it. But this time only as far as the entrance to his cave.

From within he dragged out. Tony wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. This he hadn't expected!

The monster hauled a shaking, whimpering form forward and held it a few feet above the ground

Anthony Dinozzo Senior raised a hand and begged.

"Son! Tony! Help me!" The creature gave a horrible inhuman laugh. He had been right. The Chosen

was weakened, by the sight of his sire. Now he would devour the Last of the Thesian Line and have

his revenge on the Gods.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs. I do not own the other team

members, or any specific tv series included.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Eight: The Weapon of the Gods

Jethro felt his stomach contract, as he beheld the snivelling, wailing, Anthony Dinozzo Senior.

"It's trying to distract you Tony. Hold your focus!"

"I am boss and," He scowled. "It's just made one gigantic mistake." Tony replied.

"Mistake?" Ziva asked puzzled. Tony glanced sideways at Gibbs

"It chose the wrong father!" Despite the dire nature of their situation. Jethro felt a deep warmth

settle around his heart. He squeezed Tony's arm.

"We won't let him die. But after this you and he are done!" Tony nodded, then looked back at the

creature that held his biological father.

For the most part, the small contingent from the Air Force had remained on the fringes of

the operation. Content to merely observe. There were five of them. But now they stared

the creature. Almost disbelieving. They began having a quiet, yet urgent, discussion.

"Colonel!" Carter whispered. "It's an Unas!" Faced with seeing one in broad daylight.

Daniel could understand why the people, observing it. For the first time, would think it was a minotaur.

It wasn't completely cloven hoofed. But the tracks left by it's, two clawed, feet. Could give such an

impression. The Doctor shuddered Then a thought occurred Had the original Minotaur been an Unas.

It had been indestructible and shut up in a Labyrinth. He looked at Jack and knew the same thing was

going through his mind. Thor had trapped the one on Samaria in a deep underground maze.

Was this the way ancient people imprisoned the Goauld? Was it a way to detain something immortal?

Daniel thought hard. Trying to remember the exact details of how Theseus had destroyed the

Mythical Greek Monster.

The legends were blurred by the long passage of time. All that remained of the tale was that Theseus

had been supplied with a weapon, by the Goddess Athena. Which begged the question.

Who was Athena? He spoke aloud.

"Jacob? Didn't Egeria, the mother of the Tokra escape RA, by travelling to Greece?"

The Tokra/Man turned to stare at him.

"Yes she did. Ra sent his servant Hathor after her."

"And the Egyptian Goddess Hathor is often shown with the head of a cow."

"Hang on a minute," Jack interrupted "We've met that Lady and she weren't no Unas."

"Goauld can live for thousands of years. They frequently move on to more advanced and better looking

hosts." Sam said. Then Tealc drew their attention to a more pertinent point.

"The weapon the one, called Din'zo, carries. Does it not remind you of Thor's Hammer?"

"An Asgard weapon?" Jack spun round to look at the Federal Agent. "Where the hell would

they have got one of those?"

"Athena is sometimes named Erina and depicted as a cat," Daniel offered. " Bastet was Egyption and,"

He paused before adding. "The Asgard Freya is often said to be the leader of the Valkeries. They are few.

But I've seen an old carving, that showed her riding on a flying battle cat."

"Which now begs the question What is that Toy thing That led us here?" Jack eyed Vinni. It now

hovered at Tony's feet. It's hackles were standing on end and it was treading at the grass with it's front paws.

All the time growling.. Selmak suddenly entered the conversation. As a rule Jacob's Symbiote didn't speak

much. So his deep voice startled the others slightly.

"I believe it to be a Organo- Mechanical Device. A seemingly innocuous plaything. Until activated by a

specific set of words."

"You mean a robot."

"In some sense yes. But one whose circuitry is more naturally based." Jack blinked then frowned

and looked round. Tim McGee gave him an awkward grin.

"Sorry! I couldn't help over hearing and well," he blushed. "I'm sort of really interested in cybernetics.

Particularly the fusing of living flesh with computerised implants."

Carter bought the conversation back to the Unas.

"Sir!" she addressed herself to Jack. "I think it's carrying." she nodded in the direction of the beast.

His eyes widened and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. As he realised what she was implying

"It' a Goold?" Daniel winced and half wondered. If Jack would ever learn to say Goauld, or if he could.

But didn't choose to. His pronunciation, being a way of insulting the parasites.

Jacob was wearing the uniform of an Airforce general. As he often did, when forced into working on Earth.

Now he assumed that persona.

"Gibbs and his man need to know what they are dealing with." Tim had pretty much caught most of their

conversation and gathered the Air Force group were more than they seemed. For a start; one of them,

had glowing eyes and his voice kept changing. Mcgee guessed he wasn't totally human.

Nevertheless he led them over to Gibbs.

"Boss!" Jethro glanced away from Tony. Mcgee indicated the Air Forcers

"I think they can help. They know what that is?" Jethro had noted the Air Force General and that

his team, had yet to offer anything helpful, to the operation

"General?" he now acknowledged.

"It's not a Minotaur!" Jack said. Gibbs looked past General to his subordinate and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"It's called an Unas!"

"And?"

"What you see is a shell!" Selmak spoke through his host. It is controlled from within. By a Parasitic life form

called a Goauld."

"Which helps us how?"

"The weapon your man carries will burn out the Symbiote. With that gone the Unas can be killed."

"Any suggestions how to kill it Gunfire seems fairly useless."

"First destroy the beast within."

"Again how?"

"Tell your man to focus the beam on it's head or better still the back of the neck. That is where the Parasite

will have nested." Jethro wasn't sure how to get Tony behind the Minotaur, Una Thing. What ever

But after, days of listening to talk of Gods and mythical creatures. This new information didn't surprise him

in the least. He was willing to accept any advice going. Then he spotted his biggest asset.

"Ziva!" he pulled her aside. "We need the thing to show Tony it's back." she understood.

Jethro looked the other way. "Abby you still reckon you can slow it down?" She nodded

Daniel Jackson had turned his attention to the one called Dinozzo. Not the snivelling terrified man

The Unas dangled and swung about, like a puppet. But the younger one. He looked as if he was of

Mediterranean Extraction. Italian? or? Comprehension burst into Daniel's mind Greek!

"Oh God! he muttered. For many years he'd pondered the Greek myths and lately How many

of them could have been Goauld. Pelops had been for certain. But now a major truth dawned.

The major Olympians had much more in common with the Asgard. Daniel's mind burbled in shock

As he realised! Ra had tried to kill Egeria. Not just because she opposed him But because!

She was pregnant with a Human Child. Theseus had been a Harsesis. The one person with the knowledge

of how to use Goauld technology and, more importantly. The ability to destroy them. Daniel stared at Tony.

He knew what he was seeing. He understood why the Agent could make the weapon work.

Anthony Dinozzo was a direct descendent of Theseus

He was a Harsesis!

TBC

A/N: A little! Okay shamelessly large, SG1 tie in. Someone had to do it eventually.

But disclaiming any ownership of that program and it's characters


	9. Chapter 9

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs. I do not own the other

team members. Don't own SG1

Firstly hello and thank you! To all you nice reviewers and followers. A special mention to

the guests. Who I can't message back to. You kind words are appreciated.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Nine: Battle

Tony could sense the anxiety around him. He heard many different suggestions and much whispered

advice. He saw his comrades moving through the undergrowth. Out of range of the monster.

But he knew, ultimately! The resolution of the situation rested on his shoulders. There was

something else. He didn't know how, but he knew. The monster was more than it appeared.

Something or someone else was controlling it. Something malevolent. Vinni brushed against his leg.

Tony drew strength from his funny little ally. He touched the wooden, cat, talisman at his throat

"Focus Tony!" he chided himself. "Concentrate!" Movement to his left, made him shift his gaze from the,

still wailing, form of his sire. Ziva had notched an arrow to her bow string. For her to successfully launch it.

The beast had to be distracted. Tony inhaled Then for the first time he noticed, the glittering device

wrapped around creatures right wrist and hand. In that brief second it was, as if a door had been opened.

The knowledge burst into his mind with such startling clarity. It made him gasp aloud. The creature gave a

short guttural laugh. It misinterpreted Tony's actions.

"The Thesian is afraid!" the voice was deep but sentient. "I can smell your fear. You reek with it.

Tony acted in a very characteristic manner. Characteristic to those that knew him.

"Boss? Do I smell?" he feigned shock. Gibbs almost grinned as he replied.

"Well! That expensive After Shave is a bit overpowering."

"The ladies love it!" Tony bantered.

"Not that one!" Jimmy quipped from behind.

"But you aren't the female are you?" Tony dropped his humorous facade. "She was the one in the

maze. All those centuries ago."

"Raagh!" the monster snarled. "She was my Spawn Sibling. Your ancestor murdered her."

Jack 'O' Neill stepped forward.

"Who are you Goold?" The creature turned to look at him.

"On your knees before your God!" He swiped a vicious back hander towards the Colonel.

Lifting him off his feet and slamming him backwards against a tree.

At the same time it's eyes lit up and flashed gold." A collective gasp went through the surrounding troops.

"Puny Humans. You are fit for nothing but slaves and when I desire it! Food!"

Tony again assumed the devil may care attitude.

"Tsk! Tsk!" he tutted and wagged a finger. "All these centuries and you still haven't learnt that Junk Food

is bad for you. Haven't you heard of cholesterol." He flicked a derisive glance at his father.

"Especially him. I bet he'd clog up, your arteries something chronic."

The Unas regarded him. His gaze malicious.

"What manner of man are you? Your blood is Thesian. But you do not bear their look.

You hair is white as though of many years. But your skin shows not the blemishing of time."

He snorted another laugh. "You are no more than the scrawny whelp of a debauched and ugly sire."

"Hey! Who you calling ugly? You need to look in a mirror mate." Tony shot back. Determined

not to be intimidated by whatever the thing was.

Daniel Jackson gave a half grin. The Goauld, had clearly met his match. But! For all his wit.

Daniel could tell Dinozzo was weighing his options. Jackson was quietly impressed.

"There was no doubt, Dinozzo was a Harsesis. The passage of time had diluted the Genetic

Memories of his forebears. But now! In his hour of need The Knowledge was reasserting itself.

Vinni scuttled forward. It was a mistake. As for the first time. The Goauld noticed him.

"Traitorous Feline!" he growled and raising a two toed foot. The Unas kicked the Tony's

adored pet/toy high into the undergrowth. It gave off a single loud screech then crashed to the

ground and was still. Tony forgot everything.

"Vinni!" he cried out! The monster turned round then realised. He regarded the man he still held.

"You are nothing to him. He cares more for that Hephaestus built contraption, than you."

The Unas tossed Anthony Dinozzo Senior aside, as if he was a rag doll." But It was more than Tony,

that cared about Vinni. Now he knew how precious, to science, the toy was. Tim was anxious to

protect it. He ran out from his safe harbour behind a tree. Directly into the path of the great beast.

It saw it's chnace and extended a massive arm. The jewel in it's palm seemed to glow. Tim tried to

avoid the beam. But he was no match for the power, the Goauld could wield, through their

Hand Devices.

His legs buckled as the Goauld took control of his mind. Horror permeated the watchers.

All bar Tony. He was already furious over the monster's treatment of Vinni. But that it should dare!

Dare! To try and harm Tim was too much. Okay! Tim was a geek and a pain in the butt. But he was

his Geek! His pain in the butt!

"Nobody tortures him, except me!" Tony growled under his breath. He didn't stop to think about

where it came from. He simply raised his staff and flashed the fire, of the orb's core. Straight at the giant.

It had turned slightly to ensnare Tim. Tony's blast struck it squarely on the back of the neck.

It hollared in pain.

"Ziva now!" Jethro yelled. She loose her arrow. As hoped it drove deep into the flesh of the Unas.

It didn't seem to notice it. It was arching and screaming as it struggled To avoid the burning agony of

the Asgard Weapon. It tried to move! To utilise it's inner speed. But something seemed to be restraining it.

Holding it still. It writhed but it's legs were rooted to the ground.

Tony became aware of Abby. She was chanting. Over and over the same short mantra.

Seeing the creature was vulnerable the others acted

"Open Fire!" Roberts now ordered his men. "Concentrate on the neck!"

The Unas forgot Tim. Released from the beam of the Manceito. He coughed and pitched forward. onto

his knees. Jimmy Palmer risked much. But ignored his own safety. He dashed to Tim's side and

helping him up, supported him. Out of the line of fire. Gibbs and Fornell now also trained their guns on

the Unas. Yet still! The bullets, just bounced of it's leathery pelt. Ziva notched another arrow.

"Aim for the areas. Where it's already punctured." 'O' Neill ordered. Ziva was moving even as

she fired. She need to get the same sight line as Tony. Clearly that was the monster's Achilles Heel.

Tony's face was implacable. The fire he controlled, streamed unceasingly, at the Unas. But at the same

time; He could feel it weakening. His strength was almost spent. Had he done enough?

Ziva had his mark and three silver darts now penetrated deep. The Unas gave another, ear splitting bellow,

then! It seemed to stagger. Green slime oozed along a dozen Arrow Shafts.

It's roar faded to a long low moan. The eyes flashed again. But this time their light was dying.

As was the host. A second later it crashed to the ground and was still.

"Keep Back!" The Air Force General ordered. He pulled out a knife then with his trusted team

covering him. He moved slowly in to kneel beside the beast. In a quick series of movements, he slashed

his serrated blade, through the thick hide. Then Jacob/Selmak plunged his hand into the hole. He yanked

out the Symbiote. All around people stared in amazement. Selmak was pretty sure it was dead, but he

was taking no chances. He held the worm by it's crested head. Then flicked it up and down.

There was a an audible crunch as the Tokra snapped the Goauld's spine.

SG1 gave a collective sigh of relief. So did everyone else. Tony slid down to a sitting position.

Gibbs was at his side, in a second. He motioned to Ducky. The Medic appraised Tony.

"He's just exhausted. The effort was clearly very taxing." Gibbs didn't doubt it. Tony's breath game in

great, body, shuddering, gulps. He was drenched in sweat and visibly shaking. But even in his distressed

state he managed to ask.

"Boss? Tim?"

"I'm fine Tony. Apart from a major headache." Ducky glanced up at him.

"Palmer see to that burn on his head." Tony vision was starting to blur. Gibbs face wavered then, as

all went black. A final word slid from his lips.

"Vinni!"

TBC

A/N Sorry for the delay posting. having major 'Puter Probs. Hope to get a newbie soon

Please bear with me until then. K


	10. Chapter 10

The Grey Woods Beast

By Kushie

I do not own NCIS: I do not own Anthony Dinozzo, L.J. Gibbs. I do not own the other team members.

Don't own SG1

Firstly hello and thank you! To all you nice reviewers and followers. A special mention to the guests.

Who I can't message back to. You kind words are appreciated.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American

ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

This story bears no relation to any of my other stories. It is set in a totally different Universe.

Warning! Alternate Universe. Many Characters act out of Canon! Don't like don't read.

Chapter Ten: They're Mine!

Tony was carried back to camp on a stretcher. He remained unconscious, for several hours.

Jethro didn't want to leave him. But had no choice. Things had to be talked over. Abby and Ziva

took turns, to sit beside, the somnolent agent.

The other injured were all taken to, a now extended, medical tent. Among these was

Anthony Dinozzo Senior. Despite the kidnapping, he was actually unharmed and within an hour, was

complaining about the accommodation. Ducky had never liked the man and now used his authority.

"Mr Dinozzo!" he barked above the older man's, whining, complaints. Senior's voice faltered.

"Kindly keep your voice down. I would ask you to remember that all the injured people you see

around you, were in fact wounded in your rescue." Dinozzo flushed. "You could at least have the

courtesy. To allow them to rest." Ducky put him firmly in his place.

But not for long. Anthony Dinozzo Senior , had such an inflated ego. He saw it as his right, To be

included in the major discussions Taking place amongst the heads of the camp. He was also anxious to

lay his hands on Tony's weapon and semi-robotic cat. He knew that the patents on them was going

to be worth millions. But he had reckoned with out Leroy Jethro Gibbs. As Ducky had declared him fit,

Gibbs now made arrangements. To get rid of the annoying man. He refused to leave without his prizes.

"I want to see my son first! He and I have much that needs to be talked over."

"You have nothing to discuss." Jethro growled. But Senior insisted.

Tony had only woken a few minutes before, Senior marched into his tent. The older man regarded his boy.

"What the hell, do you think you look like?"

"His appearance is not his fault!" Gibbs answered. "He was caught in an explosion."

"Rot! No explosion would cause that."

"It was nuclear in nature." Dinozzo Senior hhrumped.

"That doesn't excuse how he looks. He could dye his hair and cut it."

"It won't hold a dye," Tony said quietly. "I've tried, and every time I cut it. It grows back." Senior was not

pleased about this.

"Well! Fix it before you come home again. I don't want my friends thinking. I've spawned some sort of

Hippie Freak!" Dinozzo Senior then became predatory. "We will now discuss that technology. You will hand it

and all rights. To it's development to me" Jethro saw Tony's face become downcast and acted.

"He will not!"

"What?"

"It's clear you don't respect him. He saved your life this morning and yet you stand here insulting him and

laying claim to his property."

"Everything he has I provided for him. Those items are mine by right!"

"Wrong!" Gibbs snapped.

"That cat was bought for Tony as a Christmas present and the staff was made by me. They are nothing to do

with you." But Senior was not about to be denied of what he knew were marketable commodities."

"Either you hand them over to me Anthony or I'll disinherit you." If he expected capitulation? Senior was

about to be very disappointed, as his son drawled back.

"You already did that when I was twelve." Senior gulped then tried to regain the upper hand

"Now Anthony lets not quarrel. You will give me the rights, to your weapon and robot and we'll say no

more about it." Jethro could scarcely believe his ears. But Tony had over the previous few months, realised.

Who truly had his best interests at heart and learned the meaning of love. He rose from his camp bed.

Swaying slightly, he was still weak. But not so weak that he couldn't say. What had to be said.

"Anthony Dinozzo Senior. I no longer consider myself your son. If you ever try to contact me again.

I will resort to the legal system to protect myself and my property."

"What? Dinozzo repeated. "I am your father! How dare you threaten me?"

"Since you don't seem to understand polite English!" Tony drew himself up "Fuck off!" Senior blanched.

Jethro put a hand under his elbow.

"That I think ends the discussion." Senior clearly did not agree.

"Get your hands off me! This is none of your concern." He yanked his arm free.

"It is very much my concern! First and foremost Anthony is my agent. His welfare is always uppermost in

my mind. And!" Gibbs face was implacable "He's just made it clear. He's done with you!" He turned.

"Guards!" Tony's father turned even whiter. "Mr Dinozzo Senior is quite recovered from his ordeal.

Please escort him back to his originalhotel. I shall call ahead and arrange, for some of his own staff

To meet you and assume responsibility for him."

"Bu-Bu-But!" Jethro looked hard at the fat man. Silencing any further protests with his legendary glare.

He waited until the furiously blustering man had been forced out and away then looked round at Tony.

"If he tries anything at all, even a phone call? I want to know."

"You will boss!"

"Good! Now get back into that bed and rest."

"I can't! I need to.. I mean.. Vinni?"

"Tim and that Major from the Airforce are looking him over." he gave a rare smile.

"And we both know That there isn't anything, Computery. That Tim can't fix."

"Even still.."

"Bed now!" Jethro pointed. Tony gave in and sat back down on his campie. "All the way in!"

"Yes dad!" Tony joked. climbing in. He gave a slow sigh. Jethro went out. Ziva and Abby

were sitting nearby, on a fallen log. Jethro looked at Ziva.

"Ducky's orders! Dinozzo has to rest." She understood and promised.

"Don't worry! He will!"

"Good! Abby?"

"Yes boss!"

"He missed lunch. Go see what you can scrounge from the Mess tent."

"On it boss!"

"Good girl! And Abby.."

"Yeah boss!"

"You conducted yourself well this morning. I am very pleased with you." The Goth positively shone,

at the rare praise. Jethro then inhaled and squared his shoulders He'd got rid of one claimant to

Tony's staff and cat. But now he had a more formidable adversary. Roberts, and of course!

The Airforce General.

Aftermath

Strangely Roberts no longer seemed interested in Tony's staff. He was busy rounding up his men and

personally reminding them of their Oaths of Allegiance to the Federal Government Which include not

divulging the specifics of military operations. To either civilians or the press.

Jacob/Selmak was another matter. He wanted the Asgard weapon for the Tokra. But Jack this time sided

with the Navy guy. He knew the Tokra would probably figure out, how the thing worked. But were unlikely

to ever share the information. As for the Air Force if it was handed to them. Soon or later it would fall

into the hands of the NID Which would bring Tony to their notice. Everyone pretty much agreed.

That would be bad. If the NID knew? The Goauld could learn of him and as Daniel quietly pointed out.

As a Harsesis He'd be a perfect host. Any Goauld that infested a harsesis would gain enough

knowledge to defeat all the other Gods and rule supreme. A serious event The Tokra could never allow.

Jethro, because he had to understand the nature, of the threat to Tony. Found himself being read into

the Star gate program. The moment he was, a cold shiver ran up then down his spine. He quietly resolved

to take Ducky into his confidence. But only him. It wasn't because, he needed to share the secret.

It was, so that someone else would always be there. To protect Tony Should the unthinkable ever happen to

him. At length a few quiet decisions were made But none were officially recorded. Tony Dinozzo would remain

forever, unmentioned. His Staff and Vinni likewise. The monster was officially labelled as an ordinary kidnapper,

with a grudge against the armed forces. Thus closing the case.

The Unas was dealt with by Tealc, Jack and a Can of Gasoline. Before they and their team made a quiet farewell.

Tony was on a plane heading for Washington DC, by late afternoon. His staff once again safely nestling in a

holdall under his seat. Vinni lay purring on his lap. Major Carter hadn't fixed it. Tim had.

By simply replacing a burnt out crystal with one. From his travel alarm clock. Okay! When they got home

A more sophisticated isotope would be needed. But after his experiments with Quantum Mechanics.

Tim had a good idea what would keep the sentient toy running for a long time. Tony gave a long sigh. It was

half out of relief but more of contentment. Jethro smiled at his side. But he knew he had to be ever watchful

It was unlikely Senior would give up his claim to Tony's things that easily. But he had no way of fighting;

A Federal Protection Order. Which Jethro intended implementing as soon as they got home.

FIN


End file.
